katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Le migliori esibizioni Live di Katy Perry
In questa pagina vedremo le migliori esibizioni live di Katy Perry, anno per anno. Non si tratta di una classifica. 2006 Wish You The Worst-Hotel Café Katy canta praticamente da sola, dimostrando una grande capacità di padronanza del pubblico, che coinvolge con un fatto ironico riguardante la sua vita all'inizio della canzone. Katy esegue "Wish You The Worst " in un modo che ricorderà nelle esibizioni future, e che migliorerà molto. Everybody's Changing-Hotel Café Un'esibizione intima e sobria, veramente emozionante, accompagnata da un coro che supporta benissimo Katy. Già nel 2006 questa ragazza aveva del grande potenziale, che pochi però conoscevano. Quest'esibizione di "Everybody's Changing " merita davvero di essere inserita in questa classifica, per il modo che ha Katy di esprimerla, ed esprimersi. 2007 One of the Boys-SXSW Un'esibizione rock 'n roll veramente azzeccata! L'esibizione di "One of the Boys " al SXSW Festival è davvero magnifica. Certo, siamo agli inizi della carriera di Katy, non c'è ancora quella coreografia così scoppiettante, ma è in grado di accendere il pubblico. 2009 If You Can Afford Me-Hollywood Palladium Come in tutte le esibizioni di "If You Can Afford MeIf You Can Afford Me " Katy inizia lanciando fragole giganti fra il pubblico, poi dopo averlo scaldato abbastanza, inizia a cantare. La canzone era la penultima quella serata, prima di "I Kissed A Girl ". Katy è visibilmente emozionata ma anche carica, e canta la canzone con un tono quasi di sfida, divertendosi e coinvolgendo il pubblico inserendo un Hokey Pokey all'interno della stessa. L'esibizione all'Hollywood Palladium è una delle migliori, l'altra è quella di Manila, nonostante ci sia un unico video di scarsa qualità. Tornando a questa, Katy, esegue anche un acuto finale, che non è stonato, cosa importante, dato che nei suoi primi live,talvolta stonava. Un'esibizione fantastica, che ha dimostrato fin da subito che Katy SAPEVA CANTARE. I Kissed A Girl-Hollywood Palladium Un'esibizione bollente!!! Questo live di "I Kissed A Girl " inizia con un bellissimo accordo di chitarra, che prosegue in vero stile rock per tutta la canzone, Katy inizialmente sembra un po'imbarazzata, ma subito dopo si riprende, ed attacca lanciando la sua maschera tra il pubblico! In questa esibizione Katy dà di sé l'immagine di una vera rockstar, saltando e scatenandosi non solo sul palco, ma anche tra il pubblico, facendo vari bagni di folla dopo aver eseguito il ponte e altro colpo di scena....Bacia una fan tra il pubblico al termine della canzone. Le chitarre continuano a stridere, forti ed imponenti, come la batteria, anche dopo la sua uscita di scena! Incredibile!!! Lost-Hollywood Palladium Quest'esibizione è sicuramente una delle migliori del 2009! All'Hollywood Palladium, Katy ci ha messo tutta sé stessa!!! L'esibizione di "Lost", come ha scritto una fan su Twitter "colpisce ed affonda"! Quest' esibizione è sicuramente una delle migliori del 2009 e la migliore di "Lost" che io abbia visto! Strappalacrime! Hot 'n Cold- V Festival La migliore esibizione di "Hot 'n Cold " del 2009 è sicuramente questa, con una Katy esplosiva e carica sul palco, vestita in maniera provocante, che sebbene sia ancora alle prime armi, riesce a coinvolgere il pubblico con lei e con il brano. Questa diventerà una consuetudine per Katy, ma qui davvero riesce a far impazzire il pubblico, e non solo per il suo completino che lascia poco all'immaginazione. Anche se non ha ancora sviluppato la voce che la renderà più "potente" nei live, Katy sa farsi già riconoscere, e questa esibizione dimostrava già che avrebbe avuto un grandissimo successo! Thinking of You-Echo Awards Berlino Questa esibizione di "Thinking of You " è eccezionale! Intima ma molto sentita e passionale, struggente, sa colpire lo spettatore come poche, con un grande impatto che trascina chiunque la ascolti all'interno degli stessi sentimenti di Katy, che suona da sola sul palco. Da standing ovation! I'm Still Breathing- Manila Sì!!!! Un' esibizione spettacolare di una delle migliori canzoni da "One of the Boys ". Katy inserisce anche qualche imprecazione in mezzo, ma questo rende la canzone ancora più potente. Katy inizia "I'm Still Breathing " soft, gentile, poi sale di tono, con un ritornello che la tira su, continua su questa linea,e trasmette la sua rabbia e la sua tristezza, mimando anche con gesti manuali i versi della canzone. Ad un certo punto del secondo verso, scende ma poi risale. Nell'outro invece si lascia andare dolcemente così come aveva iniziato...e poi come sorpresa finale riprende a cantare, emettendo il suo acuto da mezzo-soprano perfettamente. Waking Up In Vegas- American Idol Un'esibizione veramente bella.Che inizia con Katy girata di spalle, con la scritta "Adam Lambert " sul mantello, nome di uno dei concorrenti di American Idol di quell'anno, poi se ne spoglia ed inizia a cantare come una bomba. Coinvolge pubblico e giuria (chiariamo che lei è ospite, non deve essere giudicata) con grande teatralità e con una coreografia ricca di pavoni, piume e degna del miglior casinò, trasformando il palco di American Idol nel suo palco! Certo che però qualcuno poteva tagliarle meglio i capelli, dato che un ciuffo vistoso usciva dietro, e sbatteva contro il vestito. Fingerprints-Last Call with Carson Daly Anche se non ha una coreografia coinvolgente, il modo in cui Katy lancia il pezzo sul palco e si scatena detonano la sua potenza sul palco, ed anche il modo di chiudere l'esibizione è forte. Sappiamo che Katy ha sempre avuto un forte legame con "Fingerprints ", e qui lo dimostra. 2010 California Gurls-Much Music Video Award 2010 La migliore esibizione di "California Gurls " del 2010 è quella dei MMVA, dove Katy inizia a strutturarsi così come la conosciamo oggi: coreografie che ricordano i set dei video, palchi accessoriati e vestiti in tema con l'esibizione. Da notare l'acuto che esegue durante il ponte al posto di Snoop Dogg , ed il modo in cui interagisce con il pubblico. Un'esibizione un po' al saccarosio, ma che ci riporta benissimo al video della canzone, ed ai temi zuccherosi di "Teenage Dream ". Teenage Dream-Saturday Night Live Un'esibizione stile college americano, con ragazze pon-pon ed un abbigliamento realmente da "Teenage Dream "! Insomma, Katy ci fa tornare a scuola, ma per ballare e cantare con lei. Da notare il modo in cui riesce a mantenersi in linea col tempo, senza andar fuori o stonare, a 2:16, quando si rivolge al pubblico chiedendo di cantare con lei. Da cantante professionista, conosce a memoria le sue battute, il tempo e le pause. Peacock-Live on Letterman Tra giochi di luce, un coro imponente e la dimostrazione di Katy di saper "tenere il palco", questo spettacolo è stato uno dei migliori live di "Peacock ", il migliore del 2010. Firework-Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Un'esibizione che unisce l'alta moda, alla sensualità, al messaggio sociale di "Firework". un pezzo di classe, con un'esibizione altrettanto impeccabile. Complimenti Katy, sei riuscita ad unire molte cose in questa esibizione, ma l'hai resa comunque omogenea! Firework-X Factor Kat Perry si è esibita con "Firework" anche a X Factor UK. Il fatto più sconvolgente di questa esibizione sono senza dubbio i giochi pirotecnici che la seguono, e il vero e proprio inizio delle coreografie di Katy Perry spettacolari, quelle a cui ci ha abitutati negli anni. Medley- Teenage Dream/Hot 'n Cold/ California Gurls- Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Katy canta mentre sfilano le modelle, in un'atmosfera ancora una volta zuccherina, con un che di natalizio, che rende il tutto magico. Il suo modo poco impegnativo- apparentemente- di prendere le cose, unito allo stile delle modelle che sfilano, rende questo medley molto interessante e sensuale. Nel medley Katy canta "Teenage Dream ", "Hot 'n Cold " ed infine "California Gurls ". Hot 'n Cold- Jingle Ball 2010 Un'esibizione capace di catturare l'attenzione di chiunque, in stile natalizio. Dopo un balletto ed un introduzione del primo verso molto interessante, Katy Perry esce da un pacco regalo, eseguendo "Hot 'n Cold ". Qualcosa di straordinario, davvero, grazie non solo alla coreografia, ma per il fatto che canta col pubblico in modo molto affiatato, e soprattutto, per il modo scanzonato, leggero e divertente con cui prende la canzone. 2011 Not Like The Movies-Liverpool Echo Arena Un'esibizione perfetta di "Not Like The Movies "! Una delle sue migliori, senza dubbio. Katy inoltre è stata inquadrata in volto tutto il tempo, e ha mostrato di provare diversi sentimenti, anche hot...Cosa ti passa per la testa, cara Katy? Sia come sia, questa interpretazione, tratta dal suo tour, è semplicemente magnifica, i vocalizzi arrivano inaspettati, ma uno arriva puntuale per evitare una piccola stonatura, (a 2:52 per la precisione). Katy inoltre interpreta una canzone per niente facile, e merita una standing ovation per gli standard di "Teenage Dream ''" un album che trova la sua forza in canzoni puramente pop, ma che è ricco di ballad pop emotive e tristi come questa. Who Am I Living For?-California Dreams Tour Un'esibizione davvero agrodolce di "Who Am I Living For? " , che video a parte, dimostra la qualità vocale di Katy nel periodo in cui andava di moda "California Gurls". La coreografia delle corde, che verrà riportata in modo simile nel video di "Rise ", simboleggia la continua lotta tra Katy che rappresenta la luce, e l'oscurità, come si evince dai testi. Katy alla fine è vittima dell'oscurità, e dopo la lotta dell'esibizione, cade per terra, sconfitta. Circle the Drain-California Dreams Tour Un'esibizione più che azzeccata! Innanzitutto bisogna notare l'introduzione al pezzo, ed anche l'arraggianmento decisamente Rock. La coreografia un po'spartana ricorda quella del tour per promuovere l'album precedente, ma è perfetta per "Circle the Drain " dati i temi che tratta. E poi quella modulazione vocale finale, al termine dell'esibizione...sfiderei chiunque a fare di meglio. Pearl-California Dreams Tour La canzone viene introdotta dal coro, poi Katy inizia a cantarla, dopo aver indossato un vestito sgargiante. Le coriste che la introducono sembrano eseguire una sorta di gospel, Katy viene poi sollevata da alcune funambole, le acrobate la riportano a terra, e lei sale su una piattaforma che la porta sopra il palco, molto in alto (si sa, se non va in alto non si diverte) e continua l'esibizione. Le due acrobate eseguono la loro danza con dei veli sospese per aria. Oltre alla coreografia stupenda, c'è da ammettere che "Pearl" per quanto sia bella, nonostante il testo impegnato, (che crea una coreografia ed un'esibizione impegnativa) è comunque una canzone dove Katy può andare alta, anche se non sempre sfrutta l'occasione, ed è proprio questo a sorprendere: Katy preferisce mantenere un tono alto, e fare gli acuti nelle parti più basse, creando l'atmosfera suggestiva, aiutata dalla coreografia. Peacock- Milano Ed ecco la prima esibizione di Katy nel bel paese ad entrare tra le migliori!!! Katy sa sempre adattare "Peacock " alle circostanze, e lo dimostra, comportandosi da padrona sul palco, con una forte, schiera di ballerini, clown, ventagli e code di pavone eccitanti. Ed è molto eccitante anche quando tira un anello al pubblico!!! Katy è magnifica, ad esempio, avete notato la nonchalance con cui scarta il palloncino che arriva sul palco all'inizio dell'esibizione? E.T.- American Idol Si può tentare di rubare la scena a Katy Perry, ma l'esito sarà negativo. Una super-Katy Regina Aliena che guida un gruppo di alieni (ispirati probabilmente da Doctor Who) mentre canta "E.T. " crea grande atmosfera sul palco. Inoltre ha anche un grande passaggio vocale, cosa che dimostra che la sua voce non è costruita. Kanye West, con quel vistoso giubbotto simile ad un gorilla, ha cercato di diventare il protagonista dell'esibizione senza riuscirci. Complimenti Katy! Regina aliena, e regina del palco!!!! Hot 'n Cold/Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Parigi Continui cambi d'abito in un mondo colorato ed allegro. Katy (che probabilmente però era in playback) mostra lo sfavillante palco del suo mondo- ancora giovane e colorato- con due canzoni dal ritmo festoso. In "Hot 'n Cold " si accosta persino al chitarrista, insomma tutto lo staff fa parte della coreografia. Ma tutti quei cambi d'abito...Come avrà fatto? Per l'esibizione di "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) " vediamo ancora un mondo molto colorato, con la stessa Katy che mima la canzone, per poi aiutarsi con i ballerini; è come se fosse uno spettacolo teatrale, un musical, più che un tour, qualcosa di veramente interessante, stile party anni '90. Katy ha eseguito molto bene le due canzoni cantandole praticamente in un medley, e la coreografia attorno a lei è davvero pazzesca, Katy è abituata a stupire i fan, e qui è riuscita benissimo a far tornare tutti i suoi fan un po' bambini, un po' festosi. The One That Got Away-MTV American Music Awards 2011 In questa esibizione di "The One That Got Away", Katy ha di sicuro un abbigliamento stravagante, ma non mi soffermerò su di questo, ma bensì sull'esibizione. Aiutata dalle sue coriste, e da altri chitarristi, Katy, in un'esibizione che trasmette tutto il pathos, il "succo" del testo da lei cantato, è riuscita a fare centro di nuovo. Un testo bellissimo, ed un'esibizione altrettanto spettacolare. Per non parlare delle luci, come stelle, che appaiono dopo il ponte. con un acuto che dimostra che la sua voce non è costruita e che sa cantare, non solo canzoni zuccherine, ma anche pezzi importanti e malinconici. Complimenti Katy!!! 2012 Niggas in Paris- BBC 2012 Ques'esibizione di "Niggas in Paris" ci dà prova sicura che Katy Perry potrebbe fare anche la rapper! Si tratta di una cover di una canzone di Jay-Z e Kanye West, che Katy ha esibito solo due volte dal vivo, questa in particolare è la migliore tra le due. Katy rapper? Io preferisco le sue tonalità pop-rock! Quest' esibizione è fantastica anche perché Katy ha dato comunque un prodotto rap, inserendoci del rock tipico della sua musica, con il testo leggermente modificato alla fine. L'esibizione serviva per supportare Barack Obama, e noi sappiamo che Katy Perry, quando deve supportare qualcuno, dà sempre il massimo!!! Part of Me-Kids Choice Award 2012 Katy, scende dal cielo per cantare, vestita da guerriera, su un palco allestito a tema medievale. Inserire una parte di danza tradizionale è veramente divertente, e rende più colorata l'esibizione. Lo scudo a forma di diamante, dal quale un cuore spezzato emana un forte bagliore sui fan è sicuramente un altro pezzo forte. Anche se Katy si è basata di più sulla coreografia, piuttosto che sulla sua voce, il risultato non è male...Specialmente se spiatelli una torta di crema in faccia ad un re messo alla berlina, (con una verve unica e tentando di non farla cadere).Inoltre viene premiata e ci ricorda: ''"L'unica ragione per la quale io oggi sono qui, e ricordatevela, e perché IO NON SONO MAI CRESCIUTA!" Un'esibizione divertente, piacevole e dai tratti pittoreschi. Part of Me- American Idol Una coreografia davvero invidiabile, veramente ben strutturata, anche se in alcuni punti c'è l'uso del playback. Questa esibizione di "Part of Me " è stata eseguita ad American Idol (non da concorrente chiaramente) , e di certo, a quei tempi, Katy non si aspettava di diventarne giudice qualche anno dopo. Si tratta di un'esibizione fantastica ed unica, perché anche se è stata ripresa nel The Prismatic World Tour, questa è meglio strutturata, più faticosa da eseguire e molto coordinata, tanto che la stessa Katy respira faticosamente a fine esibizione (ma anche durante ponte ed outro, in certi momenti). Wide Awake- Billboard Music Awards 2012 Un'esibizione fiabesca, con Katy che vola nel cielo sopra il palco a bordo di un'altalena di pizzo trasparente, in un mondo blu, di nuvole, cielo ed acrobazie. Ispirata probabilmente dalle esibizioni di "Not Like the Movies ", dimostra quanto Katy sia brava nello stare in cielo, sopra tutto e tutti... Wide Awake - MuchMusic Video Awards 2012 Katy, sopraelevata canta "Wide Awake" dall'alto di una colonna, a fianco della quale due primitivi Adamo ed Eva si arrampicano saltando di ramo in ramo...Katy viene mostrata in tutta la sua magnificenza quando finalmente si evolve e ... diventa una bellissima farfalla! Categoria:Recensioni Critiche